Stretch films are well known and such films are commonly employed, for example, to wrap goods and products of various types positioned on a pallet, the film wholly or partially covering the goods or products and also typically applied to the pallet itself to secure the pallet to the items positioned thereon. The films themselves are typically made of polyethylene, although other stretch film sheet materials can be employed as well.
To reduce packaging costs, it may be desired to use as little stretch film as possible. In addition, to reduce shipping costs by keeping the shipping weight as low as possible and minimizing the space required for shipping, it may be desired for the film to be as light weight and as thin as possible. However, for obvious safety concerns of both the product being shipped and the humans and equipment used in shipping, stretch films need to have high strength. These problems are all interrelated as typically the less film you use, or the lighter and thinner the stretch film is, the less strength it will have. This is especially true for heavier loads (like bricks, cement blocks, bags, drums, steel tubes, pipes etc.) where stretch films are being continuously wrapped around the pallets to achieve load retention. Currently, the safety concerns are strong enough that the stretch film has to be wrapped with heavier gauge material, like straps, bags or stretch hoods, or an immense amount of film with low pre-stretch is used to keep the heavy product secure. However, both of these options clearly increase packaging and/or shipping costs.
Thus, there is clearly a need to create a light weight thin stretch film that has high strength and can create a high force to load. The instant invention is designed to provide a reinforced stretch film that addresses at least some of the above mentioned problems.